Vegeta and Goku: The beginnings of something special
by Dark Spectrum
Summary: Vegeta is a geek in high school( occ I know) and gokus his knight in shining armor! But when Vegeta takes a turn for the worst can he be saved? Will Vegetto and Goku make it in time? Vegetto is Vegetas older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok here's another story! Vegeta is a nerd. Yea I have only read one story where he is and I would like to see more so here it is! This is yaoi. All my other stories are yaoi and might stay that way until I learn to like Bulma and Vegeta stories. Anywho it's Goku and Vegeta! Yay oh and Vegeta has a older brother named Vegetto. It's like the potato fusion with Goku and Vegeta. Get it? Anyway on with the story. Oh and Vegetas ooc.

Vegeta POV

Ring! Ring! My alarm went off. It's 7:10 and I'm going to be late for school. I quickly ran into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Finding some clothes I put on a black vest, khakis, and my white sneakers. I grabbed my book back and raced down the stairs where my older brother Vegetto was waiting.

"About time. Any longer and we'd be late!" He joked. ( Vegeta is 15, Goku is 16' and Vegetta is 17. They are going to be human)

We sat down in his black Malibu and sped off to high school. " Slow down!" I yelled. Damn it! My glasses almost flew off! We reached the school quickly and parted our ways. Running down the hall I just made it on time. There is no way in hell! I'm going to mess up my perfect attendance.

"Oh great. Our class geek is here. Maybe he'll teach the teacher!" Said this stupid jock.

" Well maybe if you didn't work so much on getting steroids and pay attention you'd be able to get good grades." I snorted.

The class laughed. I walked down to my seat but made contact with the floor. All my stuff fell out of my book bag, papers flying everywhere! I tried to scramble them up but some boy stepped all over them.

" Oh no! I had these all in order!" I yelled.

This boy named Kakarot came up to me and helped pick up my papers. We made eye contact and I blushed. He handed me the papers and I thanked him quickly returning to my seat. The teacher then started to drone on about algebra. I learnt this in middle school!

As soon as class was over I rushed to my locker. I knew the jocks would be there so I tried to get there as quickly as I could. Uh oh. They were already there. They grinned as I reached the locker.

"We heard you were messin with our jock friend. So we're going to teach you a lesson,geek."

Before I knew what happened I got punched into the cheek. Slamming into the lockers, I looked up dazed as another hand embedded its self into my stomach. My books dropping to the floor. Then a foot found its way to the side of my head.

Luckily my older brother Vegetto was on the same floor as me. " What the hell? Stop or I'll deal with you!" He hollered. My brother is the strongest boy in the school,not even a jock would stand up to him.

The jocks left me on the floor, my brother helping me get my things. " I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster." He apologized.

I told him its ok. We both walked to lunch together as he wanted me to meet these group of kids. "Vegetto! Over here!" Yelled A girl named... Bulma. We both sat down and he introduced me." Hey this is my lil brother Vegeta. I think you would get to meet him. Hes kind of shy... But anyone of you even HURT his feelings I will FIND you."

He swiftly walked away leaving me with a table of strangers. " So what do you do for fun?" Asked Bulma as she popped a big bubble of gum. I looked at her nervously,their eyes staring at me. " Um well I like to play chess. I also am currently the state champion." I stated proudly.

They all looked at me and laughed. " That's really stupid! Wow you're a real geek!" They chuckled. Feeling more than dissapointed I turned away, accidentally showing my new bruise on the other side of my face.

" Dude!? What happened to your face?" Kakarot shrieked. ( They're in the same class)

I turned back to them and said " Fight."

" We'll this isn't therapy so this is piccolo, chi chi, yamcha,Goku or Kakarot,Tien and I'm Bulma."

I nodded to her and took out my drawing book. Flipping to a new page a drew a picture. My pencil moving back and forth quickly, and my eraser diminishing. "What you drawing?" Asked piccolo.

I said to wait till I'm done. In about fifteen minutes I stated " Done! It's a picture of a dog with its head down laying on a bench in the park!"

They looked unimpressed. I felt really down at the moment and I took out my salad and croutons to eat. " Hey is that your lunch?" Asked this random jock that came to the table.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing." He replied. But it was something. He slammed my plate on the floor and walked away. My pent up emotions erupted and I screamed out as tears flew down my face in rivers" What the hell is wrong with this school!? I fucking hate it here!"

My brother Vegetto came to the table and was like " Who the FUCK did this to him? It takes a lot for him to bust! I told you I'd kick your asses!"

They all looked frightened. He pulled me into a hug, glaring at the others as I cried my eyes out. " Who gave you these bruises?" He asked me.

" S-some jock..." I hiccuped. My brother is very protective of me. When our mom died he took full responsibility of me, seeing my father couldn't take it. But slowly my tears died down and I just fell asleep. Right at the lunch table.

Vegetto POV

I wondered who made my lil brother cry. I'm definitely going to find out. " Who the HELL upset my brother?" I declared.

"Well...a jock threw his lunch and...we kinda laughed at what he likes to do..." Said Bulma.

I knew brining Vegeta with them was a bad idea but I hoped I was wrong. I looked at each and everyone of them to try and decipher which one is lying. I couldn't see so I gave up.

"Listen, who has his class next, I can't be here for long." I asked. The boy Kakarot raised his hand. "Ok your going to carry him to class AND hold his stuff got it?"

He nodded quickly. Lunch was over and I passed Vegeta to him and walked away. Man I hope my lil brother makes some new friends. If he doesn't I don't know way ill do.

Kakarot POV

I held Vegeta and his books, and walked to class. As I reached the door I woke him up calling him," Vegeta it's time to wake up."

He awoke and I set him down on his feet. We quickly found our seats as the teacher started to call our names. Vegeta looked very upset as he set his head down. Maybe Vegetto can answer some of my questions about his little brother.

author POV

This is my other new story! I will update the other ones to but I had to jot This down! Favorite and review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello people! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

Vegeta POV

As my social studies teacher continued to talk about Christopher Columbus a note was thrown on my desk. As I uncrumbled it I read ' Hey come meet me after class' Kakarot. Oh the boy who laughed at me wants me. This is disturbing. "Vegeta what year did Columbus set sail and why?" Asked mrs. Connor.

"1492 and he wanted gold and Asian spices." I replied. She looked at me accusingly since she thought I was not paying attention. This boy John that sat behind me kept kicking my chair. I turned around and asked him to stop.

About five minutes later he kicked it again. "Stop kicking my chair!"

"I'm not kicking your chair idiot!"

He kicked it harder and I fell from my seat. My chin hit the floor really hard and you could hear and audible crack!, causing blood to spurt out. The teacher gasped and ran to get the nurse. Blood was leaking through my fingers in rivers and. I desperately tried to stop it.

Unfortunately I can't. Since I was an infant and I got cut my blood would leak out crazily. Vegetto said something about my blood being really thin or something.

The nurse came in quickly and got some gauze. I was really starting to become light headed and I struggled to regain consciousness.

"Mrs. Connor! Call Vegetto down quick he will know what to do!" Cried the Our nurse mrs. Anna.

The teacher called Vegetto on the intercom. I could hear thudding footsteps and my brothers strangled cry.

"V-Vegeta! You'll be okay! All I need to do is stop this blood flow okay? Just stay awake!"

He pressed the gauze against my chin and I cried out. It hurt so much. Vegetto picked me up and ran to the nurses office. He called the hospital and told them to come immediately. You heard blaring sirens outside. A man came with a stretcher and strapped me on. I was then wheeled away and into the ambulance.

Vegetto POV

"Who did this?! I know someone did! Everyone in the school knows about his condition and you had to make him bleed!" I yelled.

My old teacher tried to calm me down but I couldn't. Vegeta is my only brother and if I lost him I'd lose everything!He's the only person that actually loves me and vice versa.

I hopped into my car and sped off to the hospital. When I reached it I saw them wheeling Vegeta into a room. Following the doctors I saw Vegeta getting hooked up into many machines.

"Vegeta! Come on y-you'll be fine...j-just stay awake you got me?" I stuttered.

I could see his eyes rolling into his eyes but he refused to let them close. I had to wait in the waiting room until the doctor said I could come in. I fidgeted in my seat wondering how he was doing.

"Mr. Vegetto? You can come back now." The doctor said.

I jumped from my seat and walked behind him. As soon as I saw my brother I almost had a heart attack. He was SO pale. There were many wires attached to his skin. They had a heart monitor beeping and it was slow.

"Vegeta...come on wake up p-please.." I cried.

I saw his head jerk and his eyes twitch. I moved closer to his bed and caressed his forehead. His eyes opened slowly and shifted to me. Holding in a gasp I looked into his eyes deeply.

" V-vegetto? W-where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, someone kicked your chair and you fell and busted open your chin. It seems the cut was pretty shallow."

He nodded his head and tried to sit up. I saw him struggle and helped him. I could see the doctors stitched up his chin and wrapped it up. Also his other injuries were tended to as well.

" Vegeta-chan? The doctor said you can fill out some papers and leave today. And if there are any more problems to come back right away." Explained .

She gave him the papers and a pen. He slowly signed his name and the nurse took it.

"Hold on ok? Im going to get your clothes dearie!" .

She ran out the room and called the doctor. Slowly I took out the needles from Vegetas wrist and wrapped gauze around it. I took off his patient dress thing and helped him slid it off. I gently held him in my arms.

Since he lost a lot of blood his legs aren't strong enough yet. My naked brother shivered in the sterile air. Finally the doctor came with his clothes and shoes. I thanked him and asked could he leave. He said yes and I started to dress Vegeta.

"V-vegetto? Can you come to my class tomorrow? P-please?" Vegeta asked.

"Any thing for you."

I grabbed him and walked out the hospital telling the doctors and nurses thanks for helping. I gently sat him in the seat and buckled him in. Hopping in my own seat I cruised along the road our house is about two hours and thirty minutes from the local hospital. vegeta was already dozing off in his seat. Smiling I turned down my rock music and put on his favorite r and b. It helps him sleep.

" Vegeta you can go to sleep."

" Ok."

In a couple more hours I reached the house and picked up my brother. I laid him on the couch in the living room and turned on the television. I can't wait to find out who did this...once I get my hands on that kid who hurt my brother so help ME! I might just go crazy. Me and my little brother have been through so much.

Its bad enough our mother died and we got sent to a orphanage until our ather passed his drug test and he still isn't clean. And Vegeta has so many health problems it's ridiculous. You need to give him about ten pills a DAY for him to be able to even live.

I pushed back some of Vegetas hair that fell forward on his forehead.

I went to start dinner because it was noon. The doctors said he can't have anything hard so I will make mashed potatoes, and a vegetarian soup. I became very engrossed in my cooking and I faintly heard my name.

"Vegetto...c-can I have some painkillers, my chin is hurting and badly."

" Ok let me get them out of the cabinet.'

I let the soup stew for awhile before I put more veggies into it. I took off my apron and ran into the bathroom to get the medicine when I heard his cry off pain. I ran back to the living room and gave him the pills.

They have a drowsing affect so he fell asleep again. I let out a breath I didn't know I held. Wiping sweat from my eyebrows I returned into the kitchen to finish the dinner. The vegetarian soup was pretty much done and I didn't think it needed anymore vegetables. Setting it on the able I got out our bowls and waited.

Oh I didn't tell you? Our father loves with us because he didn't pay his bills. I heard the door slam open and shut and thou grimly' Fathers here.'

"Can you stop slamming the damn door? Vegeta is sleeping!" I Yelled.

"Boy you better watch who you're talking to!" My father screamed back.

We were about to engage in a fight but Vegetas moan took me away. I strolled to him and carried him to the kitchen where his food was. I think his arms were strong enough and he ate his soup.

"Father here's your soup. It's really good you should try it." I told father.

His wicked eyes turned on me and he marched into the kitchen. He knocked over his bowl and it spilt all over the floor. I looked up from the mess to him.

"I don't want your fucking slop! I want meat!"Father bellowed.

"You know we don't eat meat! I have told you this many times." I answered.

I saw Vegeta shrink back from our outbursts. I scrambled up the mess, grabbed our bowls and helped Vegeta up so we could eat in my room.

"We'll FATHER DON'T EAT THEN!" I said.

When we reached my door I opened it set our bowls on the dresser, and Vegeta on the bed and slammed the door shut. I wanted him to hear it.

"Slam that door one more time! And I will make you wish you weren't even born!"

"Too late I already do!" I screeched.

I gave Vegeta his bowl and we both ate in silence. When we were finished I set the bowls down and laid next to my little brother. I could hear his cries. As I heard them it made me want to she'd tears as well.

"Vegeta...it's ok. It's not us it father. He's still on drugs and it clouds his mind." I whispered.

"B-but he doesn't want us! And it's probably because of me. If I didn't have so many problems our family wouldn't be so messed up!" Vegeta hiccuped.

I sighed softly and ran my fingers through his hair. Our family was messed up but is not his fault. As I kept rubbing his hair we slowly fell asleep.

Authors note

Well here's chapter two! YAYYYY! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

DisclaimerRadios claimed: Don't own dragon ball.

Kakarot POV

What a great morning! I can't wait to go ace this test! I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I tried to brush my untamable hair. Hehe didn't work. I quickly ran into my room and put my clothes on and grabbed my bookbag.

Saying bye to my dad I raced for school. Maybe I might see Vegeta. But he did get pretty banged up. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eyes and turned towards it.

"Hey Krillin! Let again?" I yelled.

Krillin answered with a laugh. Within minutes we reached the school. I saw multiple students rushing in as to not be yelled at by their teacher. I stopped running when I reached the doors. Saying bye to Krillin I headed to class.

my teacher was speaking to a man in a suit. Ok this is a wired morning. Anyway I took out my things and handed in my homework. Seeing piccolo next to me I whispered to him.

"Who the hell is that guy? He's never been here before!"

"That's the assistant principal. He's here since mr. Monroe couldn't make it." Piccolo retorted.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back around in my seat waiting till they were done talking. I was getting board so I flew a paper airplane to yamcha. He chuckled slightly and flew it to Bulma. In about ten minutes the plane got flown around to every student and finally hit . In the ass.

The whole class cracked up in laughter! I literally fell from my seat it was so funny. didn't think so when she pulled out the bent plane from her but and slammed her ruler on the desk.

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR SEATS THIS INSTANT!" She announced.

Immediately we stopped laughing and sat down. As we calmed down from our outburst cleared her throat signaling she was going to speak.

"Ok now class. Today we will behave. Our board of education wants us to keep our students under control since Vegeta got badly hurt yesterday. He will be a little late but he is coming. Now get out your text books and read chapters one to three." concluded.

We instantly opened our books an began reading. My cell phone rang and I quickly opened it. I got a text from Bulma.

Bulma: Damn. I hope Vegetas ok.

Me( Goku): Idk Y... U didn't care yesterday.

Bulma: Shut it! That's becuz he's a geek. I'm popular I don't need a ruined reputation.

Goku: Whatever :(

Bulma: Goku I'm SURE he's ok. He probably has thin blood so that's why it leaked.

Goku: Ok well I'll txt u l8ter I don't want to be in trouble

Bulma: Fine

I turned my volume down incase my phone gets a text again. walked out of the room for a second and chaos erupted. A paper ball hit my head. I uncalled it and I read Hey Goku lets go to the ice cream parlor after school. Chichi

I don't know why she thinks I like her. She's to clingy. Anyway I threw the ball on the ground and looked back at her. She gave me the 'Sexy eyes' as she puts it. I gave her a cheesy smile and turned back around.

was about to walk in and the look out Kimberly squealed." She's coming!"

The other students sat back down. The teacher stepped back into the room and eyed us at her desk. She's like stalk .

"That was Vegetto. Vegetas coming in. Now don't do anything." scolded.

We heard the faint ring and knew he was coming down the hall. Vegeta had on light tan khakis, a black vest and black boots. He had on his usual black glasses. But VEGETTO was with him. That boy is the toughest in the school and he doesn't play.

Vegeta walked to his desk and started the work that was now on the board. You could see the stitches on his chin and the gauze trying to cover it. Vegetto sat right next to him wearing his traditional black boots, ripped faded blue jeans and his red shirt.

Wow he doesn't look happy today. As a matter of act Vegeta looked more down than usual. I tried to get his attention but his eyes stayed on his page and I gave up when Vegettos eyes followed me. I gulped back down my nervousness and started the work.

Finally we can switch classes. Vegeta missed about the whole period! Well we both have the same class next. favorite subject I heard.

Vegetas POV

As I walked in the class I saw Vegetto sit next to me again. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and pointed to the board. Man we sure have a lot of work. Better get this started so I can draw some.

The other kids played on their phones and fake fought each other. My pencil worked furiously in my page and I was almost done! Two more worksheets and I'm finished. I heard Vegetto chuckle quietly when he was how fast I was working. DONE! Finally I let my hand rest for a little.

My teacher left the class about a few minutes ago when the lass got too rowdy. I laid my head down on my table. I'm really getting a head ache from all their noise. My older brother gently rubbed my back and spoke softly," You can rest for awhile. The doctor says its sufficient for your recovery."

I nodded and laid my head in his chest. When my father wasn't around Vegetto was daddy. Now there's a different between daddy and father. Father is mean and harsh. Daddy is kind and caring. People think Vegettos a mean person but they are all wrong. Under that weird clothing and bag of muscles is a big old teddy bear.

Vegetto HATES it when I compare him to a teddy bear. But secretly he finds it amusing because I can always see a flash of a smile. Apparently the teacher had enough that the assistant principal just came in.

"Everyone BE QUIET! Listen and listen well. You awe going to do your work NOW! I'd call the police if I hadn't already." The principal( assistant) mumbled.

Everyone reluctantly calme down since most of these people already got the police called on.

"Hey Vegeta! It's me Goku! Wanna hang after school?" I heard the boy Kakarot say.

I looked at Vegetto and the flash in his eyes told me everything. As long as I don't get hurt.

"Sure Kakarot. I just need to stop by my house. Maybe you can ride with me and my brother. " I Said rasping.

He nodded and went back to his seat. Our relationship is really weird. We are enemies one day and friends the next. I don't understand this.

Author note

Yes I know it's kind of short. But my next chapter will definitely be longer. I added Goku in this chapter again. Hope y'all like it! Review please and give me some feed back!


End file.
